


guide me

by ValerieHayne



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anorexia, Eating Disorders, I forgot something, M/M, alternative universe, please be careful when you read this
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 20:03:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6624334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValerieHayne/pseuds/ValerieHayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“¿es esto una cita?”<br/>“¿quisieras que lo fuera?”<br/>“sí, mucho.”<br/>o; harry sufre de anorexia y louis (dr. tomlinson) es su terapeuta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	guide me

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [guide me](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/191878) by larryokay. 



> Tenía traducido esto desde hace mucho tiempo y se me había olvidado subirlo.

 

—¿Qué es lo que ves cuando te miras en el espejo? —pregunta Louis.  
  
Hoy comencé el tratamiento. Es un largo y terrible viaje, pero dijeron que mejoraría. Me prometieron que funcionaria. Lo dudo. Creo que solo lo empeorará.  
  
Según mi mamá, y los doctores, tengo Anorexia. No es que haya renunciado a la comida por completo. Como algunas frutas en las mañanas. Necesito la energía o sino, moriría. No que eso me importe mucho. Soy repulsivo y gordo.  
  
Miro a la cara de Louis. Prefiere Dr. Tomlinson, pero me dijo que podía llamarlo Louis, para hacer las cosas más cómodas. —Nada —le dije.  
  
Escribe algo en su libreta. Me molesta de alguna forma. Preferiría no tener mis archivos confidenciales escritos en un papel que puede perderse fácilmente cualquier día. Louis me asegura que quedan guardados en un su escritorio y les echa llave todas las noches, y sus ojos son los únicos que ven las letras en los archivos. Me promete que revisará todas las mañanas para asegurarse que siguen ahí.  
  
Me mira por detrás de sus gafas. —¿Nada? —se pregunta. Luego lo entiende—. No te miras en el espejo.  
  
—No, —replico. Tan simple como eso. Me niego a mirarme en el espejo. Hace las cosas peor—. No tengo uno, Dr., los rompí todos y luego tiré los pedazos a la basura.  
  
Escribe más. —¿Hace cuánto fue esto? —no me mira esta vez. Me siento momentáneamente culpable porque parece decepcionado de mí—. ¿Cuándo rompiste los espejos y te deshiciste de ellos?  
  
Pienso por un momento. Fue hace un tiempo. Lo recuerdo vagamente. —Umm, ¿tal vez cuatro meses? —estimo—. No estoy seguro, fue una noche dura.  
  
Escribe eso también. —Harry, esto es algo terriblemente insano. Te das cuenta de eso, ¿verdad? —me pregunta. No estoy seguro si espera una respuesta, pero él continua de todas formas—. Para que puedas mejorar necesitas ser capaz de ver la mejoría todos los días. Estoy seguro que hay al menos un espejo en tu casa, ¿no es cierto?  
  
—Sí.  
  
Me mira con tristeza. —¿En dónde? —él está sosteniendo su lapicero de tal forma que sé que va a escribir lo que sea que le diga.  
  
Muerdo mi labio con suavidad y rodeo mi estómago con mis brazos. Tengo frío. Él se levanta y camina hacia un armario. —Debes estarte congelando, pobre chico —pone la manta sobre mi regazo—. Ahora, ¿dónde están esos espejos?  
  
Juego con mis dedos por debajo de la manta. Mis ojos se rehúsan a encontrarse con los suyos. —El cuarto de mi hermana, y el de mi madre —respondo.  
  
De nuevo, escribe algo. Pone la libreta en la mesa enfrente de nosotros. Luego pone su lapicero allí, también y sé que él sabe que eso me hace sentir más cómodo.  
  
Se para y se sienta al lado mío. —Harry Styles —apunta. Yo asiento. Él continua—, ¿podrías hacerme un pequeño favor?  
  
Asiento.  
  
—Después de esta sesión, ve a casa y mírate en el espejo de tu madre —se levanta de nuevo, caminando rápidamente hacia el otro lado de la habitación. Yo pretendo no notar cuán grande es su trasero, y pretendo no ver la forma en que balancea las caderas. Él agarra un libro, y se sienta a mi lado otra vez—. Quiero que escribas lo que ves y cómo te sientes, ¿de acuerdo?  
  
—Claro —Aunque dudo que realmente vaya a hacerlo. He estado evitándolo durante tanto tiempo, ¿por qué empezar de nuevo?  
  
Él continúa. —Esto de aquí es un diario. Te prometo que sólo yo voy a verlo —dice sonriendo con suavidad hacia mí. (Estoy bastante seguro de que veo sus ojos mirar mis labios por un breve segundo. Sin embargo, yo no sé.) Arregla sus gafas—. Escribe tus sentimientos, y no seas tímido, Harry. Puedes escribir aquí cuando quieras, ¿de acuerdo?  
  
Asiento con la cabeza. —¿Hay alguna regla? Aquí, quiero decir.  
  
—Nada —dice—. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Qué te gustaría poner aquí que no crees que encaje?  
  
Suspiro y miro hacia otro lado, mirando por la ventana. Es gris y nublado y lluvioso. Al igual que mis sentimientos. —¿Puedo maldecir?  
  
—Si sientes que se adapta a lo que estás hablando —responde. Asiento con la cabeza otra vez, en voz baja. —Harry, quiero que te mires en el espejo diariamente y escribas algo, cualquier cosa.  
  
¿Diariamente?  
  
Su voz está todavía sonando, y me concentro en cómo suena. Muy aguda. Linda.  
  
Espera, ¿qué ?  
  
 _Él es tu terapeuta, Harry, ¡contrólate_! Mi subconsciente me está gruñendo. _Nunca te querría, ¡maldito gordo!_  
  
—Incluso me ofreceré para comprar un espejo y mantenerlo aquí, en esta habitación, sólo para ti. Si no quieres estar solo cuando te mires en el espejo, no lo hagas. Espera hasta el día siguiente y hazlo aquí, conmigo —dice.  
  
Suspiro de nuevo, envolviéndome más en la manta. Yo quiero desaparecer. Estoy tomando tanto espacio en este pequeño sofá, debo estar aplastando a Louis.  
  
Él llega debajo de la manta y agarra mi mano. Esto se siente demasiado íntimo para una ocasión normal. Él me mira a los ojos. —¿Qué estás pensando?  
  
Siento caer una lágrima por mi mejilla, y oigo a Louis jadear. —Por favor, cuéntame —dice él.  
  
Bueno, puedo hacer esto. —Estoy ocupando demasiado espacio, lo siento —le respondo—. Yo… puedo moverme si lo deseas.  
  
Louis sacude rápidamente la cabeza. —No, no. Estoy perfectamente bien, Harry.  
  
—¿Me lo prometes?  
  
Él asiente. —Te lo prometo —su respuesta me llega cortante y rápida—. Apenas estás ocupando espacio, cariño.  
  
¿Cariño?  
  
Lo miro con las cejas alzadas. ¿Cariño? Eso es nuevo. Pero de nuevo, está es mi primera sesión aquí. Tal vez él inventa apodos para todos sus pacientes. ¿Cuántos son, de todas formas?  
  
Él mira el reloj. —Oh, tus dos horas han terminado —casi luce triste por un segundo—. Puedes mirarte en el espejo está noche o conmigo. Te veré mañana a las cuatro, ¿correcto?  
  
—Sí —replico. Me levanto, ofreciéndole la manta. Él no la toma—. Esto es tuyo.  
  
Sonríe y camina conmigo hasta la puerta del cuarto. —Lo sé —casi se ríe. Hay un toque de adoración en su rostro y tiene pequeñas arrugas a los lados de sus ojos. Luce muy feliz—. Consérvala.  
  
—No quiero olvidarla en casa mañana —razono.  
  
Él asiente. —No lo harás, Harry. Eres inteligente, lo recordarás. Es una forma de recordar esto —abre la puerta—. No lo olvidarás.  
  
Sonrío hacia él, envolviéndome en la manta. —Gracias —murmuro calmadamente.  
  
—Te veo mañana, Harry —dice Louis.  
  
Lo saludo con la mano suavemente. —Lo mismo, Louis.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
_Querido diario,  
  
Mi nombre es Harry Edward Styles. Nunca he tenido un diario por lo que no estoy seguro de si estoy haciendo esto correctamente. Pero bueno. El Dr. Tomlinson me dio este diario hoy. Quiere que lo use para cuando me mire en el espejo, y también cuando necesite hablar con alguien. ¿Creo que puedo desahogarme de vez en cuando?¿Tal vez?  
  
Estoy parado en el baño. Mi espalda está contra el espejo, así que no he visto nada aún. No me he visto en un espejo por casi cuatro meses. Estoy aterrado, si me preguntas.  
  
No estoy listo para girarme. Pero el Dr. Tomlinson quiere que lo haga, quiere que me vea, escriba mis pensamientos en este diario.  
  
(Creo que voy a llamarte Daisy.)  
  
No estoy seguro de cómo voy a hacer esto. Voy a perder el aire, desmayarme, golpear mi cabeza contra el borde del lavamanos y morir. Tal vez así es como está destinado a suceder; morir a causa de mi feo reflejo. Lo pensado antes, ¿sabes? Morir. Muerte. ¿Qué se siente morir? Pero no soy lo suficientemente fuerte para dejar aquellos a los que amo, incluso si no me aman también.  
  
El Dr. Tomlinson dice que puedo escribir en este diario con o sin él. Dice que puedo mirarme en el espejo con o sin él.  
  
Me siento atrapado.  
  
Tengo hambre, pero no puedo comer. Es como si mi estómago estuviera desgarrándome desde el interior, rogándome por algo. Cualquier cosa. No soy suficientemente fuerte.  
  
Así que, aquí voy.  
  
Estoy a punto de girarme. Estoy hiperventilando, literalmente. Esto es aterrador. Más aterrador que ver a Freddy o Jason (¿los conoces? ¿de las películas de miedo?) Sip. Más aterrador que eso.  
  
3,2,1…  
  
Oh, por Dios. ¿Estás viendo lo que yo estoy viendo, Daisy?  
  
FEO, GORDO, CANSADO, PEREZOSO, CARGA.  
  
Soy un adolescente. Se supone que sea saludable, feliz, normal. Pero no lo soy.  
  
No puedo mirar más, no puedo respirar apropiadamente. Necesito ir a la cama y llorar hasta dormirme.  
  
No puedo hacer esto sin Louis.  
  
Buenas noches,  
  
Harry .x_   
  


 

* * *

  
  
  
—Esto está muy bien, Harry —dice Louis. Acaba de leer la entrada de mi diario de la noche anterior. Me da vergüenza. Está leyendo mis más íntimos pensamientos—. Esta entrada es más larga de lo que esperaba para ser la primera. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti —él me mira. Está sonriendo.  
  
El diario (su nombre es Daisy, en serio) está cerrado y descansando sobre la mesa.  
  
No me olvidé de la manta como pensé que lo haría. —¿Sí? —exhalo. Siento alivio al oírle decir que está orgulloso.  
  
Él asiente con la cabeza. —Claro. Pero tenemos que repasar algunas cosas —él toma su pluma y el bloc de notas, listo para escribir la información abajo. De nuevo—. Has mencionado como yo quería esto. No quiero que pienses que estás haciendo una tarea para mí, Harry. Finalmente, quiero que te encariñes con este diario-  
  
—Daisy —le interrumpo.  
  
Él continúa, asintiendo con la cabeza. —Sí, por supuesto, Daisy —sonríe un poco antes de ir en serio de nuevo—. Quiero que Daisy se convierta en uno de tus mejores amigos. Considéralo. Harry, esto no es un trabajo. ¿Está bien? Tienes que aprender a querer un libro compuesto por tus pensamientos y sentimientos.  
  
Asiento con la cabeza, un poco. —Bueno.  
  
—Deberías desahogarte con Daisy —dice—. Esto ayudará a aliviar la tensión en tu cabeza.  
  
Estoy de acuerdo. Así que, básicamente, ¿él quiere escriba hasta que mi mano duela? No creo que pueda hacer eso. Voy a terminar en lágrimas y en dolor y nada va hacer esto mejor. Nunca.  
  
Se inclina hacia delante, apoyándose en sus codos. Él me mira con tanta intensidad que siento la necesidad de mirar hacia otro lado. No puedo hacerlo, sin embargo.  
  
—Has mencionado, más de una vez, que no eres lo suficientemente fuerte —dice—. Yo no creo eso ni por un segundo. Eres un hombre muy fuerte, Harry. Ya sea que lo creas o no, puedes hacer todo lo quieres hacer.  
  
Toda esta atención me ha hecho sentir mareado. No me siento bien.  
  
Él percibe esto. —¿Quieres ir al parque? ¿O tal vez a la cafetería del centro? —pregunta—. Te estás poniendo un poco pálido, no quiero que te enfermes. Hay una panadería a pocas cuadras abajo, tiene algunas opciones de comida muy saludable.  
  
Asiento con la cabeza. —La panadería por favor.  
  
—La panadería es, entonces. Venga —él pone una mano con dulzura en la parte baja de mi espalda. Está frotando suavemente—. Debes estar muriendo de hambre, pobrecillo.  
  
Él y sus apodos, te digo.  
  
Cuando llegamos a la panadería, él me lleva a la sección de alimentos. Señalo a una ensalada, y niega con la cabeza.  
  
—Por lo general consigo un poco de ensalada para elevar mi energía —digo.  
  
Me mira. —El aliño de la ensalada es alto en ingredientes poco saludables y no deseados —aconseja. Nos movemos un poco a la izquierda. Él señala a una caja más pequeña—. Estos son muy saludables. Es medio trozo de pan de trigo, con lechuga y tomate, con un poco de jamón.  
  
En realidad suena muy agradable. Asiento con la cabeza, y él lo agarra por mí.  
  
Después de que él ha pagado por su sándwich y el mío, tomamos un asiento en una mesa en el extremo posterior. Él me ha conseguido agua, acabo de notarlo. Le doy las gracias, bebo unos sorbos de mi agua, a continuación, abro el contenedor del sándwich.  
  
Me sonrojo, pensando en algo. Se da cuenta y levanta una ceja. —¿Qué te ha hecho sonrojar más que la luz de pare? —Sé que no estoy, literalmente, más rojo que la luz de un semáforo, pero, bueno, es una broma.  
  
Lo miro. —¿Esto es una cita?  
  
Sonríe alrededor de la pequeña cantidad de comida en su boca. Después de que traga, dice: —¿Te gustaría que lo fuera?  
  
—Sí, mucho.  
  
Toma un sorbo de agua. Su sándwich ha desaparecido hasta la mitad, mientras que el mío solamente tiene dos bocados menos. Me siento hinchado. Él mira a los dos, y la mesa, y los alrededores. Sonríe. —Parece como una cita, ¿no es así?  
  
Me sonrojo de nuevo.  
  
Él sonríe un poco. —Eres muy tímido, Harry —dice. Continúa con una expresión más suave—. Como se trata de una cita, debemos llegar a conocernos el uno a otro, ¿no?  
  
—Sí.  
  
Louis está acabando de comer, yo no he llegado ni a la mitad. Me mira, bebiendo de su pajilla. —Dime lo básico de tu familia y de ti mismo.  
  
Asiento con la cabeza, pensando. Dios, es en realidad hermoso sentado frente a mí, con ese efecto de brillo saliendo de él. Casi siento su calor. —Está bien —le digo. ¿Por dónde empezar? —Tengo 19 años, estoy tratando de conseguir mi grado en fotografía, he vivido en Londres durante toda mi vida, pero nací en Cheshire. Mmm, tengo una hermana mayor llamada Gemma, y mi madre se llama Anne. El nombre de mi padrastro es Robin.  
  
Él me sonríe. —Eres muy adorable, Harry. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?  
  
Me sonrojo. DE NUEVO. Miro hacia abajo. —¿Qué tal tú? ¿Cómo es tu vida? —al fin obtengo el coraje de mirar sus hermosos ojos azules de nuevo. Tiene una expresión sería ahora.  
  
Está pensado, dramáticamente acariciando su inexistente barba (aunque puedo ver una sombra de ella). Él dice: —Bueno, tengo 22. He vivido en Londres toda mi vida, también, pero nací en Doncaster. —Él es tan lindo—. Tengo cuatro hermanas menores llamadas Charlotte, Felicity, Daisy y Phoebe. Las llamamos Lottie, Fizzy, Daiz y Pheebs.  
  
—Como Daisy, el diario —sonrío. Es el destino.  
  
Él se ríe, luego cubre su boca con su mano. Parece avergonzado de su risa. Pienso que es adorable, honestamente.  
  
Me rio también.  
  
—Sí, como Daisy, el diario —dice.  
  


 

* * *

  
  
_Querida Daisy,  
  
No me voy a mirar en el espejo está noche. Simplemente no puedo mirar la piel en mi cuerpo, sabiendo lo duro que estoy tratando de deshacerme de ella. Trato de rasgar, arañar, tirar de ella fuera de mi estómago. Pero la piel se mantiene allí y suma peso extra al actual.  
  
Mi amigo Liam viene más tarde. No lo he visto en dos semanas. Es triste, en verdad. Nos conocimos en la primaria, ha estado allí desde siempre. Por alguna razón, siento que no quiere verme. ¿Quién quiere salir con el chico gordo?  
  
Me siento triste, Daisy. Mi mamá dice que me estoy perdiendo, que me voy a desvanecer hasta que ya no quede nada, hasta que mis cenizas se esparzan por el viento. Pero siempre le discuto eso, ¿no sería genial ser libre?  
  
Siento como si un pedazo se hubiese pegado de nuevo, Daisy.  
  
Louis y yo salimos temprano para tomarnos un descanso de la sesión. Fue algo difícil de controlar, sentí que me faltaba el aire por lo que fuimos a la panadería. Fue una cita.  
  
Es un chico agradable, Daisy. Tiene un cabello color caramelo que luce muy suave. Siempre lo tiene en un desorden ordenado. No puedo decir si se despierta y usa gel o si solo despierta y ya está perfectamente organizado. Quiero tocarlo.  
  
Sus ojos azules son una mezcla de diferentes tonos. Oscuros, claros, combinados. Literalmente, se ilumina cuando lo miro a los ojos. Te capturan, Daisy. Es como quedar atrapado en una piscina, ahogándote en la profundidad de la misma. No sé qué decir.  
  
Es muy hermoso.  
  
Estoy cansado, así que me voy a ir a la cama. Tengo la oportunidad de ver al Dr. Tomlinson mañana, y me voy a mirar en el espejo con él. Él me hace sentir seguro y cómodo.  
  
Buenas noches,  
  
Harry .x_

 

 

* * *

 

  
—No puedo hacer esto —digo.  
  
Louis ha conseguido un espejo para la habitación. Es alto y se pega a la pared. Está muy limpio. Estoy de pie sin la camisa y los pantalones. Mis boxers están aún en su lugar. Al principio estaba un poco indeciso sobre quitarme la ropa, pero Louis me aseguró que no va a ver algo que ya no ha visto antes. Confío en él. Así que aquí estoy, mi espalda dando al espejo, con los brazos envueltos alrededor de mi estómago. Estoy temblando, congelándome.  
  
Louis chasquea la lengua. —Ahora, Harry —él dice—. Si dices que no puedes, no lo harás. Has llegado tan lejos, no te puedes rendir ahora. Después de esto, vamos a leer la segunda entrada del diario, ¿de acuerdo?  
  
—Está bien.  
  
Louis me mira, él está de pie muy de cerca. Tan cerca, que podía dar un paso e inclinarme hacia delante y besar sus labios suaves.  
  
Agarra mis brazos con dulzura, frotando arriba y abajo. —Date la vuelta, Harry.  
  
Asiento con la cabeza, y poco a poco doy la vuelta. Estoy viendo cada movimiento. Me miro. —Oh, Dios —digo y cierro los ojos—. Lou, no puedo.  
  
—Harry, eres un joven muy guapo. Tienes que experimentar esto.  
  
Niego con la cabeza y me vuelvo para mirarlo. Mis ojos están abiertos, y corro hacia mi ropa, poniéndomela lo más rápido posible. Él está diciendo mi nombre, pero no puedo. Yo simplemente no puedo. Agarro la manta y me dirijo a la puerta sin siquiera mirar atrás.  
  
Llego al parque y me siento en la hierba, apoyado contra un árbol.  
  
Mi teléfono suena.  
  
Una vez.  
  
Dos veces.  
  
Lo cojo en el tercero. —¿Hola?  
  
—Harry, Harry, por favor —y sé inmediatamente quién es—, dime dónde estás. Tenemos que hablar. Por favor, confía en mí.  
  
Suspiro, inclino mi cabeza contra el árbol, respiro. —El parque —le digo—. Estoy en el parque a tres cuadras del consultorio. —Está nublado de nuevo, y hace frío. Parece que podría lloviznar. La voz de Louis suena como gotas de lluvia. Bonito.  
  
—Oh, Harry —él dice. Puedo oír el movimiento, y sé que él está en camino—. Leí la segunda entrada.  
  
Bueno…  
  
OH, DIOS.  
  
Me olvidé por completo que escribí mis sentimientos por él allí. Escribí lo que me gustaba de él y lo que pienso–Maldita sea. —Sobre eso…  
  
—¿Querías decirlo?  
  
Escucho su auto conduciendo no muy lejos de aquí. Casi llega, aun en el teléfono conmigo. Asiento, aun cuando sé que no puede verme. —Cada cosa —respondo.  
  
Escucho su respiración. —Harry, ya llegué —dice él. Miro hacia atrás, veo su auto y siento algunas gotas de agua—. Va a empezar a llover pronto, ven al auto. ¿Por favor?  
  
—No puedo volver.  
  
Me levanto y camino hacia el auto, el teléfono sigue presionado contra mi oreja. —Nos quedaremos aquí, te lo prometo —dice él.  
  
Entro y me siento, cerrando la puerta. Está tan caliente. Tal vez es el calor. Tal vez es Louis. ¿Quién sabe?  
  
Está sin aliento mientras me mira. Miro hacia atrás por encima de él. Estoy electrificado. Todavía está sin aliento mientras él se inclina, toma mis mejillas, y pone sus labios contra los míos. Nuestros ojos están cerrados, pongo mis manos en su pelo, inclinándome hacia él también. Labios suaves. Mueve sus labios, y yo hago lo mismo. Pronto, hay una lengua frotando mi labio inferior, y estoy con ganas de dejarlo entrar. Calor. Nuestras lenguas luchan por la calidez que desean.  
  
Estoy bastante seguro de que amo a este hombre.  
  
Sólo han pasado tres días.  
  
Puedo hacer esto.

**Author's Note:**

> feedback y/o preguntas en mi [tumblr](rainbow-mug.tumblr.com).


End file.
